A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As the quantity of available electronic media content continues to grow, identifying portions of the electronic media content considered relevant to individual users and communities of users has become more desirable.